Forever your love, Fai
by XXAkurokuXXLoveXX
Summary: Their lives take a turn for the worst when the letter is sent, the plane leaves, and the water arrives. Oneshot, Kurofai/Kurofay/Kurofye


**Okay, this isn't my story.**

**My bestie Robyn wrote it and she doesn't have an account on here, so I'll put it up for her.**

1836 people died.

_He_ was one of them.

But...

Why..?

...

WHY!?

-

The soft snores belonging to Kurogane were the only sounds Fai could hear as the pen in his hand spilled ink onto a piece of paper resting on the lop-sided desk in their room. The words written on the thin dead tree were in pink, elegant handwriting that were scanned by the blonde's bright blue eyes. Those same eyes were only able to see the letter he had written because of the tiny lamp whose lightbulb barely emminated enough yellow glow and caused Fai to squint his eyes. _By the time you receive this letter I-_ he began, reading that first sentence in his mind until a distant masculine whisper creeped and crawled into his ears.

"No...no...don't go to the tree!"muttered the slumbering man resting in a two person sleeping bag on the middle of the floor.

The blonde let a smile form on his pale face as he heard his love speak, turning his attention to the sleeping swordsman on the ground and putting down the pink-inked pen. His blue eyes just stared at him for a moment, and everything around Fai just seemed to drift away and vanish until the only things present around him was Kurogane and nothing else. No walls, no lamps, no neighbors, no clothes, no beds, no hamsters, no anything. _Just the two of them._

"Trees is...is where...little boys are raped..."he continued murmmuring unconsciously to himself.

The sound once again entered Fai's ears and the magician didn't let his smile fall. Oh, how Fai adored Kurogane's voice. His eyes. His muscles. His personality. His lips. His touch. His _everything_.

Even if Kurogane _was _sleep-talking about trees.

A soft chuckle escaped as Fai turned his head around, his gaze returning to the clock instead of the paper. _Its 11:11..._he thought as he saw the bold red numbers flashing into his vision. Fai brought his hands together and bent down his head, silently stopping even his own breathing as he searched inside himself for a wish to ask.

_I wish that no matter what happens to me, I will always love him and he will always love me._

-

Fai knew.

Fai knew that today would be the last time he would _ever_ be with Kurogane.

"Geez you dumb mage, I'll see you in a few days, why are you hugging me like its the last time I'm ever gonna see you?"asked the black haired man, tightly hugging the skinny blonde anyways. They'd been like that for at least five minutes, mostly because Fai couldn't bring himself to let go of his beloved. "I'm just sad to see you go, Kuro-rin...your plane is going to be here soon."he muttered, his voice barely audible because his head was buried into the other man's chest. Kurogane sighed, freeing one hand and bringing his fingers to the blonde's chin. Lifting the magician's face up to where he could see him, ruby red eyes staring intesely and passionately into the sapphire ones. "Really, theres nothing to worry about. Fai, you know I love you right?"he reassured, both of them moving closer and closer. The blonde's blue eyes couldn't help but stare at Kurogane's rubies, seemingly piercing through the core of his soul. The look he gave Kurogane was filled with passion, joy, sorrow, so many emotions that it was difficult for even the swordsman to comprehend. This time, Fai inched closer to Kurogane. "My greatest desire...is for you to tell me that you want to be with me."murmmured the soft whisper of the skinnier and shorter man. Kurogane closed his eyes, their lips ony milimeters apart when he answered. "My greatest desire is to forever be with you, and only you."

Then their lips touched.

-

Alone

Alone in that dark, shabby apartment and Fai's heart felt as _hollow_ as the room.

The blinds were closed, not allowing any amount of sunlight inside. Fai was laying by himself in a sleeping bag on the floor, his chilled hands were pressed against his ears trying to ignore the constant ringing of the phone. He knew it was his boyfriend calling because Kurogane was the only one besides him who knew the phone number. But he wasn't answering Kurogane's calls. Fai didn't know if he could contain even a small amount of the large depth of misery locked away inside of him if he even heard the ninja's voice.

_Just as long as he is okay...I just have to keep telling myself that. It doesn't matter what happens to me, just as long as Kurogane is alright.  
_  
Fai told himself that probably a thousand times repeatedly, over and over again. "I'm sorry Kuro-rin."he muttered to himself before sitting up. Pushing the sleeping bag off of him, Fai stood and walked towards the ringing phone. However, the blonde didn't pick it up. Instead Fai pulled the cord and immeadiately heard the ringing come to a halt.

Now there would be no way for Kurogane to reach him.

"I'm so sorry..."he whispered to himself, letting the phone cord slip through his fingers and fall on the ground.

-

_"What the Hell is this, mage?"asked the black haired man as he stared at the numerous plates of food resting on the table. His red eyes could see the steam rising from the freshly cooked food, and his eyes didn't fail to notice the smile on Fai's face. Kurogane could tell that the magician put a lot of effort into cooking this meal. He didn't dare look at the kitchen, knowing a mess was inevitable._

"Don't you remember Kuro-pu? It's the anniversary of when we first moved into this apartment together!"he said, clapping his hands with excitement.

"Pssh. How did you even make this anyways? We can't even afford a TV and you managed to buy and cook all of this?!"exclaimed Kurogane, but Fai knew that his friend always had difficulty expressing his feelings of unconditional love and gratitude. That wasn't an angry scream, it was one of the good ones that Fai could tell wasn't bad.

So he just smiled, and the two of them argued and laughed for the rest of the day.

Such happy memories that Fai wished were reality.

-

"Why isn't that idiot answering my calls?!"exclaimed Kurogane, slamming the phone against the wall. His was breathing like an enraged bull trapped in an arena during the rodeo. His red eyes were filled with obvious rage towards the blonde back in New Orleans because he was being ignored. Kurogane thought that he would at least get to speak to his beloved at least once in the last few days but the phone was never answered. "Whats he up to..."he muttered under his breath, storming around his cousin's humble home.

"I'm guessing he didn't answer again?"

Kurogane attempted to contain his temper when he heard the elegant voice of his younger cousin. "No."he stated bluntly, a frown permanently fixed onto his face. He looked at her long, flowing dark hair and grey eyes as he studied her paled expression that was filled with deep concern. "Tomoyo, why do you think that damn mage isn't answering?"he asked, but only recieved an unfavorable answer. "I wouldn't know, I'm sorry."she said with a sad smile.

"Whatever."he grumbled. "Anyways, your too sick to be walking around. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Tomoyo reached out to Kurogane to hand him a letter encased in a white envelope with pink writing on the front. "I wanted to give this to you."

-

_A mix of colors painted in the air, the image of a woman present in Fai's beautiful blue eyes. "Who are you?"he asked, keeping calm as the black haired lady stared at him through the portal. "I am Yuuko, and I'm here because you have a wish for me to grant."she stated, and the blonde's eyes widened with amazement. "The Dimensional Witch..."he muttered, having realized immeadiately who his omnipresent visitor was. "If I'm correct, you are the one who will grant wishes if there is proper compensation?"asked the magician._

-

_Knock, knock, knock.  
_  
"Somebody is...actually knocking on my door?"he asked himself, hastening his pace to answer. His grip tight on the knob, Fai turned and pulled it open to see a young girl. Her short, brown hair and emerald eyes full of concern was slightly familiar to the magician although to the girl it would be her first face to face conversation with Fai.

"Um, I know that I've never talked to you and all even though your apartment is right next to mine but...theres a voluntary evacuation and I overheard an arguement once about how you didn't have a TV, so I figured you didn't know about it, um..."she babbled, obviously nervous of the blonde. However, Fai gave her a warm smile and once the girl sensed his friendliness she eased up a bit. "Thank you ma'am, for your concern. But its a voluntary evacuation right? So I'll just stay here."he said, causing the young girl to frown. "But...the hurricane..."she started, before being cut off.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?"called out a male voice filled with obvious worry.

The young girl, Sakura, turned her head towards the voice before returning her attention to Fai. "I guess...I hope you'll be alright...bye sir. Coming Syaoran-kun!"she exclaimed as she walked away.

Fai removed his smiling mask and closed the door, retreating back into the house.

_Should I...go? Being able to see him again would be the greatest thing I could ever wish for._

Later on that day, Fai knocked on his neighbors' door. Welcomed by a warm smile and bright green eyes, Fai couldn't help but return the look that was given to him as he stepped inside of the apartment. The three of them decided to leave together. Leave before it all got worse than it already has.

Before the levees fell.

-

_"My magic? And I'll still be able to see? Very well then, I accept Yuuko. My wish is for a way for at least Kurogane to survive the incident."_

_-_

Fai couldn't remember how much time had passed, but he realized that he probably should have left a lot earlier than he did. All he could do was try and shield the girl, Sakura, from the watery Hell that was now New Orleans. Syaoran had already fallen victim to the water hours ago. Bodies were floating down the water, houses and buildings were destroyed, and right now chance of survival for the three were slim. The flood was fast and Fai and the brunette were forcibly hanging onto the remains of a house to avoid being drifted away like the many corpses dancing in the water. Then Fai saw it. The mini van.

"Sakura-chan, watch out!"

As soon as Fai screamed out those words, the girl turned her head only to see a head of blonde pushing her out of the way before the incoming car could crush her. Instead, the mighty weight of the mini van had crushed her savior's right leg and arm.

The magician's right leg and arm were in between the house and mini van. Both Sakura and Fai's efforts failed to release him and the blonde was bleeding and practically paralyzed. Fai wasn't paying attention to her panic, and instead tightened the grip he had on her arm with his left hand. He lowered his head, looking at her straight in the eye. "You still have a chance of survival. Leave me here."he said, his voice full of pain, not only because of his wounds and broken bones. Without waiting for an answer or arguement, Fai let go of her hand, forcing the exhausted Sakura to be swept away by the water.

The blonde stayed there for who knows how long, his only companion the red water colored by his own blood. He was becoming dizzy and the water continued to rise. Fai couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything at that moment except let tears slide down his face.

_I tried...I really did..._

_-_

"I always knew he was an idiot, but what kind of person would choose to die?"

He muttered that statement to himself, becoming absolutely silent in a matter of seconds following his words. Kurogane let the letter fall from his hands, slowly allowing it to fly away from him just like he had unknowingly allowed Fai to leave him forever. He couldn't even be there with him while his heart stopped and he breathed his last breath. Tears flowed down Kurogane's cheeks, something that was very rare for the man. "Fai...Fai...I..."he muttered, unable to speak any more.

_I just wanted you to exist, even if it was just for me. I wanted to be in your heart forever, just like how your apart of mine forever._

Kurogane fell to his knees, the tears continuing to rain down onto the carpet. A lifeless corpse could not love him, it's heart wouldn't be beating just for Kurogane. Even though Kurogane knew that his fiery love would burn on for his dearly beloved, Fai couldn't love anything any longer even if he wanted to because his candle had been blown out by the water. Forever.

_1836 people died._

He was one of them.

But...

Why..?

...

"WHY!?"screamed Kurogane.

_I can't live without you...  
_

"I love you Kuro-"

The sentence was not finished, the water filled up into Fai's lung faster than he could speak his final words. His vision began to blur as he sank underwater, so he closed his eyes to avoid seeing the pool of corpses surrounding him. He was determined to not have a stranger's dead body engrave his mind in his last moments, so he decided that his last thoughts would be of his love. The image of the ninja slowly began to form into his mind, the expression on his face was the fiery attitude that Fai loved. As he sank down underwater, the pain from his wounds was too much for him to even make an attempt to swim. Fai let a smile creep onto his face.

_I love you so much.  
_  
And as Fai thought his last thoughts, he was lost into an eternal slumber under the water.

-

_Dear Kurogane,_

By the time you receive this letter I probably will already be dead. Though I owe you an explanation, since I know I won't be able to tell you in person. At the beginning of the month Yuuko contacted me and told me about the hurricane. The price for two plane tickets out of here was high, so I could only afford to get one. One for you. I was incredibly relluctant at first to stay in New Orleans by myself but...you know that my life isn't at all as worth as much as yours is. But thats beside the point, Kuro-rin. I love you, thats why I wanted you to be as far away from this place as possible and safe from the water. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...times an even greater amount than infinity. I've lived for you, and I'm prepared to die for you. And as you move on, remember me. Remember us and all we used to be. Thats all I ask of you. Goodbye.

Forever your love,  
Fai


End file.
